Orn
Orn is the planet where the events of The Campaign take place. Time Orn Year One Orn Year consist of 320 days each 18 hours long. The Ornite Calender Most Common-speaking races recognize the Ornite calender which evenly divides the Ornite year into 10 months each consisting of 32 days. These months are named as follows: *Pelorsrest *Firstfrost *Winterswind *Oceansmarch *Tidestire *Metormarch *Beastseve *Warmthsrise *Vrosmarch *Lightslinger The year is also divided up into the same four seasons as Earth (Autumn, Winter, Spring, and Summer). When these seasons occur within the year is slightly out of sync with how the calendar is divided. It is therefore not unusual for Orn to experience a particularly hot Winterswind or a perticularly frigid Warmthsrise. History The history of Orn can be divided up into several different ages: *Age of the Primordials - A time before the gods arrived on Orn. *Age of the Gods - A time when the gods actively walked Orn and angels, devils and devas carried out their bidding. *Age of the Ancients (Dragonborn and Tieflings) - A time when dragon kings ruled the land and bizarre otherworldly things ruled the seas. Dragonborn and Tieflings flourished, and the created races were first seen on Orn. *Age of the Old Kind (Dwarves and Elves) - A time when the empires of the dragonborn and tieflings fell into ruin and Dwarves and Elves staked claim to the land. This age began with the industrious dwarves advancing technology and building massive, towering cities while the elves refined and perfect the art of the arcane. The age ended with the near extermination of dwarven kind during the War of Elvish Aggression and the fall of Elven society into darkness and hedonism. *Age of Monster (Undead and Monstrous Races)- A time when dark magics were used by Elven kind to control the other races and undeath became a common a plaque. This age came to an end with the conclusion of the War of the Lich Kings. *Age of Man (Humans) - The current age, where human empires are first beginning to emerge. Continents *Rok - The largest continent on Orn. Located in the southwest. *Dragonsroar - 4 large islands in the Northwest. Also known as Chernobog's Grip by the elves of the world. *Kanye - A smaller continent in the southeast. Split by narrow stip of unnatural desert created by defiler magic that stretchs from its northmost shore to its southmost. Celestial Bodies Orn has two moons, Vros and Metor. It orbits the star Pelor. Deities The following is a list of (some) of the deities that hold influence over the planet Orn: *Bahamut (Lawful Good) - The God of Good Dragons and Justice *Fharlanghn (Unaligned) - The God of Distance, Travel and Horizons *Fight (Unaligned) - The God of Struggle, Conflict, Victory and Innovation *Hextor (Evil) - The God of Discord, Genocide, War and Strength *Metor (Good) - The Goddess of Nighttime, Peace and Slumber *Pelor (Good) - The God of Sun, Light, Strength and Healing *Tiamat (Evil) - The Goddess of Evil Dragons and Greed *Torog (Evil) - The God of the Underdark, patron of jailers ond torturers *Wee Jas (Unaligned) - The Goddess of Magic, Death, Vanity and Law *Vecna (Evil) - The God of Necromancy and Secrets *Vros (Lawful Good) - The Goddess of Order, Force and Discipline *Xesus (Evil) - The Goddess of Hatred, Fear and Tyranny Category:Orn